Phoenix
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: 2012, deux ans avant les événements de The Winter Soldier. James Barnes, connu comme étant le Soldat de l'Hiver, rejoint l'un des centres de formation d'HYDRA, sur ordres du Directeur Pierce. A son arrivée, il va rencontrer les Recrues, ces futurs agents d'HYDRA, et va comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que des aspects négatifs dans l'organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello! :)

A la base, cette fic est postée sur Wattpad mais, comme les lecteurs Bucky Barnes sont assez nombreux sur ce site, je voulais voir si il y avait quelques intéressés. :)

Donc... Cette histoire tourne autour du personnage de BB, comme vous l'avez surement compris. Je l'ai mise Rating M mais je ne sais pas encore si il y aura des trucs le nécessitant. Je modifierai au pire! ^^

Comme d'habitude, les personnages de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls ceux n'existant pas dans les films sont de moi! ^^

Si vous voulez une idée d'acteurs pour chaque personnage, je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner des noms! :)

Je n'ai pas de rythme particulier de publication. Je vais au gré du vent! :p

Enfin voila! Bonne lecture et à bientôt je l'espère! :3

22 septembre 2012, 6h45, Sibérie

Ce matin-là, le Soldat de l'Hiver se réveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude. La veille, le directeur d'HYDRA, Alexander Pierce, lui avait fait part du nouveau projet mis au point par le groupe.

-Il s'intitule "Insight", lui avait dit le directeur, et vous en faites partit. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous pour la défense et la mise en place du projet. En effet, pour le moment, le projet Insight est mis au point par le SHIELD. Ce que le SHIELD ne sait pas, c'est que depuis plusieurs années, HYDRA fait partie intégrante du groupe. Ce qui nous permet d'accéder aux diverses fonctions du SHIELD, ainsi que de suivre les nouveautés du projet.

Le directeur s'approcha du soldat.

-Malheureusement, nous pensons que le fait de vous faire dormir et de vous réveiller pourrait vous avoir fait perdre certaines... Capacités. Pour y remédier, nous allons vous emmener dans un centre de formation d'HYDRA. Vous serez avec nos nouvelles recrues, vous reverrez toutes les bases afin d'être complètement apte au combat, lors du début du projet.

Suite à l'explication de Pierce, le Soldat s'était préparé à partir. Et le départ était ce matin, à 7h30. Le Soldat se leva, alla s'habiller et se préparer, puis alla rejoindre le directeur, à l'entrée du centre. Une fois toutes les personnes prêtes, le directeur, le Soldat et les agents se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur du centre, afin de prendre le jet qui les mènerait aux Etats-Unis. Le vol allait durer quelques heures, ce qui poussa le Soldat à se mettre loin des autres, afin de ne pas être dérangé. Après quelques heures de voyage et d'isolement, le jet arriva enfin sur le territoire américain. Les agents présents dans le jet entrèrent dans une voiture qui les attendait à l'aéroport. Pierce était assis dans une autre voiture, avec le Soldat. Le directeur d'HYDRA rappela quelques éléments au Soldat, comme à quoi sert ce centre ainsi que la mission associée à Insight.

-Comme vous êtes un agent ayant l'habitude du combat, je vais vous demander, pendant votre séjour, d'observer nos recrues. Vous devrez, au terme de la formation, me faire un rapport sur chacune de nos recrues, afin de savoir lesquelles nous gardons et lesquelles nous jetons.

Le Soldat acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis croisa les bras sur son torse. Il regarda le paysage défiler, mais ne pouvait dire où il se trouvait. Les seuls paysages qu'il connaissait étaient ceux qu'il avait vus durant ses missions. Et aucuns ne correspondaient à l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, la voiture s'arrêta devant une petite propriété. Pierce sortit de la voiture, suivi par le Soldat. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les attendait devant la propriété.

-Monsieur le directeur, bienvenue.

-Merci, Agent Donovan. Pourriez-vous nous guider vers le bureau du directeur Iegorov ? Je ne saurais pas me retrouver, depuis le temps que je ne suis pas venu ici.

-Suivez-moi, Monsieur.

L'agent se retourna vers la propriété. Il ouvrit le portail, et guida les messieurs jusqu'à la maison. Il en ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les hommes. Lorsque le Soldat entra dans la maison, il remarqua la simplicité du mobilier mais en comprit pas quelque chose. Cet endroit ne pouvait pas être un centre de formation. Où les agents pouvaient-ils s'entraîner, dans un espace aussi confiné ? Il se retourna et observa l'agent qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici. Ce dernier parlait avec un autre agent. Le Soldat commençait à perdre patience et soupira. L'agent se retourna vers lui, sourit puis s'approcha du canapé présent dans la pièce. Il posa sa main sur l'accoudoir et un déclic se fit entendre. L'agent alla ensuite vers une porte, qui semblait être un placard à balais. Il ouvrit la porte et le Soldat put voir ce que ce placard renfermait. Il ne s'agissait pas de balais mais d'un ascenseur. Pierce s'approcha de la porte et entra. Il fit un signe au Soldat, pour lui dire de venir. Quand tous les agents qui devaient entrer dans l'ascenseur s'y trouvèrent, l'agent Donovan appuya sur le bouton de couleur verte. L'ascenseur se mit en marche. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Donovan en sortit et se retourna vers les autres hommes, leur faisant un mouvement pour les faire sortir. Lorsque le Soldat put enfin voir où il était, Pierce se mit à sa droite, et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le Soldat le regarda, et put l'entendre dire « Bienvenue chez vous, Soldat ! ».


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Internet! :)

Nouveau chapitre, où l'on découvre le centre de formation, où on en apprend plus sur le Soldat et sur la raison de sa présence ici et aussi... On découvre certains personnages qui auront une certaine importance pour la suite de l'histoire.

J'espère que le chapitre 2 vous plaira, bonnes fêtes de fin d'années (si jamais je en poste pas avant 2017) et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3! :3

* * *

22 septembre 2012, 13h25

Donovan guidait les agents vers le bureau du directeur du centre de formation d'HYDRA. Le Soldat de l'Hiver observait ce qui l'entourait maintenant. Les agents se trouvaient dans un grand hall. Plusieurs mètres, il aurait dit au moins une dizaine, les séparaient du plafond. A sa gauche, le mur était entièrement fait de vitres, qui menaient sur des salles d'entrainement. Trois passerelles, séparées chacune d'au moins trois mètres, permettaient de se déplacer le long des vitres et de rejoindre d'autres salles. Il observa les gens qui étaient sur ces passerelles quelques instants, puis reporta son attention sur le reste. En face de lui, un mur avec une grande porte en fer, semblait fermée et interdite, vu les deux gardes postés devant. A sa droite, un escalier montait et menait vers un premier palier, ou le Soldat pouvait déjà observer plusieurs personnes. Donovan les fit monter les escaliers et rejoindre l'attroupement de personnes. La majorité d'entre eux étaient habillés de survêtements, ce qui fit penser au Soldat qu'il s'agissait de recrues. Ils étaient tous attablés et mangeaient. Certains les observèrent traverser le palier, avant de reporter leur attention à ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Donovan les fit monter à autre escalier, et les agents arrivèrent au palier de plus haut du hall. Deux portes s'y trouvaient. L'infirmerie et une porte avec écrit « Interdit aux Recrues » écrit dessus. Donovan ouvrit cette porte, à l'aide d'un badge, laissa passer les agents, puis les suivit. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un long couloir. Chaque mur avait au moins cinq portes. Toutes portaient divers noms, tel que « Ingénieur » ou encore « Exécuteur ». Donovan mena le groupe jusqu'au fond du couloir, devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Il frappa, puis entra, suivit par les agents. Le bureau était de forme ovale, avec très peu de mobilier. Derrière un grand bureau en bois se trouvait un homme. Il était assez grand, et avait des cheveux bruns. Il portait des lunettes et un costume qui devait couter une fortune.

-Monsieur, fit Donovan, vos invités.

-Merci, Agent, vous pouvez disposer, lui répondit l'homme.

Donovan se retourna vers le Soldat et le directeur d'HYDRA, salua ce dernier, en lui disant que ce fut un plaisir de le revoir, puis sortit de la pièce. Pierce porta ensuite son attention à l'homme.

-Alexander, fit se dernier, mon vieil ami, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci Alexeï.

-Qui est donc ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? lui demanda Alexeï

-Le fameux Soldat de l'Hiver, ou Sergent James Barnes, lui répondit Pierce, tu ferais mieux de l'appeler Soldat et de dire à tes élèves de l'appeler James, pour faciliter la formation.

-Très bien, enchanté, James, fit le directeur, je suis Alexeï Iegorov, et je dirige ce centre de formation des recrues d'HYDRA. Bienvenue à toi. Je vais vous accompagner dans la visite des lieux, qui se fera rapidement. Un autre agent se chargera de la visite plus détaillée. Nous allons passer par le self, faire l'annonce aux élèves, puis nous irons vers ta chambre.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau où ils étaient et se dirigèrent vers le self. James commençait à se repérer. Il comprit que le self était le palier où toutes les recrues étaient, lorsqu'il était passé plus tôt. Lorsque les étudiants virent le directeur du centre, tous se mirent debout et se tournèrent vers lui. Alexeï fit un mouvement de la main leur permettant de s'asseoir.

-Chères Recrues, laissez-moi vous présenter James Barnes, aussi connus sous le nom de Soldat de l'Hiver. Il va faire partit d'une mission très importante pour HYDRA. C'est pourquoi il va suivre la formation à vos côtés, afin d'être prêt pour que sa mission soit une réussite. Je compte alors sur vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. Sur ce, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations.

Certaines recrues quittèrent rapidement le self, surement pour aller en cours. D'autres retournèrent à leurs discussions ou à leurs lectures et activités. Le directeur du centre s'approcha d'une table, où les cinq élèves étaient tous absorbés par leurs lectures respectives. Il dérangea une jeune femme, qui se mit debout face à lui.

-Ma chère Clarke, lui demanda le directeur, je ne vois pas la recrue Davis. Saurais-tu où se trouve-t-elle ?

-Elle est au gymnase 3, me semble-t-il, lui répondit Clarke, elle partait pour s'entraîner.

Le directeur la remercia, pour alla rejoindre Pierce et James. Il leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire un détour par l'un des gymnases, afin d'aller présenter James à une recrue important de ce centre. Ils prirent donc la direction des passerelles. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la deuxième, puis longèrent les vitres. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte vitrée, derrière laquelle James apercevait déjà deux femmes. Le directeur ouvrit la porte, et haussa le ton dans la direction des deux filles.

-Davis, je dois vous parler !


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Internet! :)

Nouveau chapitre un peu important (ouais, je parle bien la France! :p), où l'on découvre deux personnages assez important pour la suite de l'histoire (croyez moi, je suis l'auteur! :p).

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, si c'est le cas, une petite review me ferait plaisir! :3

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et à bientôt pour la suite! :3

* * *

22 septembre 2012, 14h15

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans le gymnase et s'approchèrent des femmes. L'une était assise et lisait, à voix haute, un passage du roman d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. La fille assise avait des cheveux blonds, qui finissaient par une couleur bleu océan. Elle portait la même tenue que les autres recrues. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les trois hommes, plongée dans sa lecture. La deuxième jeune femme, elle, se battait contre un mannequin d'entrainement. Elle portait la tenue des recrues. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ils étaient bruns, avec des reflets rouges et orange, ce qui étonna James : il n'avait jamais vu de couleur comme celle-ci, auparavant. Ni la couleur des cheveux de l'autre recrue. Puis il se rappela qu'il était en 2012, et qu'en 2012, beaucoup de personnes avaient des cheveux de couleurs non habituelles. Alexeï se racla la gorge et la combattante stoppa son mouvement.

-« Dans cette direction-ci, répondit le Chat, en faisant un vague geste de sa patte droite, habite un Chapelier ; et dans cette direction-là (il fit un geste de sa patte gauche), habite un Lièvre de Mars. Tu peux aller rendre visite à l'un ou à l'autre : ils sont fous tous les deux.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas aller parmi les fous. Fit remarquer Alice.  
\- Impossible de faire autrement, dit le Chat. Nous sommes tous fous ici. Je suis fou. Tu es folle. »

-Katty, lui dit la jeune femme, stoppe toi, j'écoute plus.

La dénommée « Katty » leva les yeux de son livre, et remarqua les trois hommes. Elle se mit debout et se plaça à côté de l'autre jeune femme. Katty tendit une serviette à la combattante, qui l'utilisa pour s'éponger le front.

-Monsieur, dit-elle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Arwen, j'aimerais te présenter ces messieurs. Voici Alexander Pierce, le directeur d'HYDRA et voici James Barnes, aussi connu comme-

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver, la coupa–t-elle, je connais ces messieurs. Je fais partit d'HYDRA, je vous rappelle.

-Messieurs, fis Alexeï, voici Arwen Davis, l'une de nos recrues les plus prometteurs. Et à ses côtés, Katerina Volsgov, une autre recrue prometteuse. Arwen, j'aimerais te demander une faveur.

-Monsieur ? lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Le Soldat, ici présent, va suivre la même formation que vous, afin d'être prêt pour une mission importante d'HYDRA. J'aimerais que tu te charges de son intégration, pour ses débuts. Que tu lui explique les règles, le fonctionnement du centre, l'emploi du temps. La base de votre formation et de votre vie en communauté.

-J'ai pas mal de travail, ces temps-ci, avec mes évaluations qui approche… répondit la jeune femme, je vais faire au mieux.

Le directeur la remercia, puis proposa aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient d'aller rejoindre les dortoirs, pour montrer sa chambre à James. Lorsqu'il quitta le gymnase, le Soldat jeta un regard aux deux jeunes femmes. L'une avait recommencé à s'entrainer, l'autre reprenait sa lecture, se replongeant dans son univers. Les trois hommes quittèrent les passerelles, et arrivèrent aux dortoirs. Il s'agissait d'une salle qui donnait sur deux couloirs. Ils s'aventurèrent dans celui de droite. Alexeï expliqua que chaque recrue avait sa chambre, pour permettre un minimum d'intimité. Les dortoirs étaient en libre accès toute la journée. Les chambres peuvent être personnalisées par leur occupant.

-Et aussi, fini-t-il, les dortoirs sont mixtes. Il est donc préférable de faire attention à tes voisins ou voisines de dortoir. Bien, voici ta chambre.

Alexeï ouvrit la porte portant le numéro « 1791 ». La chambre était des plus simples. Un lit contre le mur de gauche, avec une table de chevet et une lampe. Sur la droite, une porte qui devait être la salle de bain. Aux pieds du lit, une commode. Et sur cette commode, différents papiers, livres et classeurs étaient posés.

-Nous allons vous laisser vous changer. Par sécurité, toutes les recrues portent la même tenue, et tu n'échappes pas à la règle. Alexander va repartir avec tes affaires. Tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut dans la commode.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, laissant James seul. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la commode et ouvrit les tiroirs. Il sortit un t-shirt blanc, un sweat gris, avec le logo d'HYDRA en bleu sur le dos. Il prit également un pantalon, gris lui aussi. Puis il prit une paire de baskets grises. Il s'habilla rapidement puis ouvrit la porte, ses anciennes affaires dans les mains. Alexeï les lui prit, pour les donner à Alexander. Puis les trois hommes retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Une fois arrivés, ce dernier prit la parole.

-La formation que tu vas suivre va être la même que certaines de nos recrues. En effet, ici, il y a trois sortes de formations, ou trois paliers. Tu vas suivra la dernière, et tu seras donc avec Katerina et Arwen. La formation durera le temps qu'il te faudra pour tout assimiler parfaitement. Ton temps passé ici dépendra donc du travail que tu vas fournir pour t'améliorer. Je vais te laisser rejoindre le self, où tu vas pouvoir commencer à t'intégrer. La fin des cours est pour bientôt, donc tu commences demain. Et tente de faire bonne impression aux professeurs dès le début. Ça pourrait s'avérer d'une grande aide, pour plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Internet! :p

Nouveau chapitre, le numéro 4, et... Bah on rencontre le groupe! Il est assez important, hein! Vous allez suivre ces personnages plus ou moins tout le long de k'histoire, donc voila! :p Et pis y a deux-trois 'tites infos également! :3 Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! :)

* * *

22 septembre 2012, 16h12

C'est sur ces mots que le directeur lui demanda de quitter le bureau. James rejoint alors le self. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua que les élèves affluaient déjà. James comprit alors que le self devait être le lieu où les élèves venaient à chaque intercours. Arrivé sur le premier palier, il observa les élèves, cherchant une table de libre. Il sursauta lorsqu'une personne arriva derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Katerina.

-Le nouveau, fit la jeune femme, tu sembles perdu. Tu veux venir avec nous ? Promis, on mord pas !

James suivit la jeune femme, qui slalomait entre tous les étudiants. Ils arrivèrent à une table, où huit personnes étaient déjà attablées.

-Les gars, fit Katerina, voici James Barnes. James, voici les gars.

Les personnes levèrent la tête de leurs lectures. Chacun se présenta rapidement. Il y a avait Emett, Jordan, Luke, Emmy, Lukas et Clarke. La dernière personne ne se présenta pas, vu qu'elle et James s'était déjà rencontrés.

-Et tu connais Arwen, fini par dire Katerina, du coup, tu peux squatter notre table, si tu veux, le temps de prendre tes marques.

-Merci, Katerina, dis James.

-Katty, lui dit la jeune femme.

Puis les deux derniers arrivants s'installèrent sur les chaises entourant la table. James ne dit presque rien. De temps en temps, Luke ou Emett lui posèrent des questions, mais il se contentait du minimum pour répondre. Il apprit beaucoup de chose sur le groupe : ils étaient tous, sauf Emett et Jordan, en dernière phase de formation. Ce qui les passionnait et les réunissait était la lecture. Il apprit aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas tous américains : seuls Emett et Emmy l'étaient. Jordan venait de France, Clarke d'Angleterre, Luke et Lukas venaient d'Allemagne, et Katty venait de Russie, tout comme Arwen. James observa chaque membre du groupe. Il avait déjà remarqué les couleurs de cheveux atypiques d'Arwen et de Katty, lors de leur première rencontre. Cette fois ci, presque toutes les personnes présentes à la table avaient des cheveux colorés différemment. Luke avait les cheveux noirs avec sa crête de couleur verte, Emmy avait les cheveux blancs, Lukas avait les siens violets et Clarke avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches et reflets argentés. Il ne posa pas la question du pourquoi ces teintes, même si il se demandait vraiment pour quelle raison ces recrues avaient des cheveux de couleurs inhabituelles. Clarke le surprit à la regarder, et sourit.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de cheveux de couleurs différentes, en Sibérie ?

James lui répondit par la négative. Elle lui expliqua donc rapidement que les Recrues de dernières années avaient différents cursus. Tout dépendait de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, lorsqu'ils quitteraient le centre de formation.

-La majorité d'entre nous voudraient devenir agents. Nous, nous sommes spécialisés en combats optimisés. Et donc, nous avons dû colorer nos cheveux.

James regarda la jeune femme, puis observa les autres Recrues. Certains d'entre eux parlaient, d'autres lisaient, d'autres mangeait. Il remarqua qu'il y avait également d'autres Recrues avec des cheveux colorés. James resta assis avec les autres jusqu'à 17h. Lorsque l'horloge sonna, les dernières années se levèrent tous, et prirent la direction d'un gymnase. James demanda à Emett où ils allaient comme ça.

-C'est leur dernière heure de cours de la journée, lui expliqua-t-il, ici les cours sont entrecoupés d'au minimum une heure de repos, pour permettre aux Recrues d'assimiler plus facilement ce qu'elles apprennent. En tant que dernières années, ils ont plus d'heures de cours que nous, les autres Recrues. Mais ils ont une bonne raison d'en avoir autant, avec leurs examens qui approchent.

Emett, James et Jordan restèrent assis à la table. James posa plusieurs questions aux garçons, afin d'en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement du centre. Au bout d'une grosse heure, il vit les autres revenir. Ils semblaient tous en pleine forme, ce qui étonna James, au vu de ce qu'Emett lui avait raconté sur les cours qu'ils suivaient. Toutes les dernières années vinrent s'assoir à la table. Katty demanda à James si les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas trop embêté, ce à quoi il répondit que non. Puis Arwen se leva et s'approcha de James.

-Si tu veux, lui dit-elle, on peut aller faire la visite du centre. Et comme ça, je pourrais t'expliquer deux, trois trucs que tu as à savoir, pour t'en sortir ici.

Le garçon se leva, et suivit la jeune femme, qui commença sa visite par les gymnases.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 de The Phoenix! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :) On découvre un peu plus l'antre des Recrues, le tout en compagnie d'Arwen. C'est pas trop bien? :p

Bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous dit à la prochaine! :)

* * *

22 septembre 2012, 18h15

James marchait à côté d'Arwen. Ils venaient de quitter le self, et traversaient le hall, par lequel James était arrivé au centre. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers les grandes vitres, en face de la zone qu'ils avaient quittée. Ils marchaient en silence. Puis, à un moment, Arwen rompit le silence.

-Bon… Par où commencer ? Au centre, commença-t-elle, nous avons six gymnases, au total. Ils sont répartis sur trois étages, et on ne peut y accéder que grave aux passerelles, au-dessus de nous. Je vais te montrer le gymnase auquel nous, les dernières années, avons accès libre.

Elle monta les premiers escaliers, pour arriver au premier étage. Là, elle ouvrit la porte située à leur droite, et laissa James entrer. Il put alors mieux voir le gymnase que la première fois où il était venu. La pièce était très lumineuse, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sous terre. Le sol était majoritairement recouvert de tapis. Il aperçut, sur sa gauche, plusieurs mannequins d'entrainement, ainsi que des sacs de sable. Il vit ensuite un tableau blanc, posé au milieu de la salle. Il s'approcha du tableau, afin de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus. Il vit un tableau, divisé en deux colonnes et, dans chaque colonne, une liste de nom, avec un nombre le suivant.

-Il s'agit de nos scores, sur toute l'année, lui expliqua Arwen, pour pouvoir prétendre passer les examens finaux, il nous faut au minimum 200 points. Pour accumuler des points, il nous faut réussir les exercices donnés par les professeurs, ou alors nous entrainer et réviser.

-Vous passez combien de temps dans ces gymnases ? lui demanda James

-Par jour, je dirais… Entre cinq et sept heures. Tout dépend de nos heures de pauses, et de si nous avons des cours magistraux pendant la journée. Mais le plus souvent, on y passe au moins cinq heures. On passe à la suite ?

Ils sortirent du gymnase, et continuèrent vers la gauche. Ils traversèrent la passerelle et arrivèrent dans un couloir. James pouvait voir plusieurs vitres donnant sur des sortes de salles de cours.

-C'est ici qu'ont lieus nos cours magistraux, lui expliqua la jeune femme, nous avons, au total, une dizaine de salles de cours, sans compter les labos. Avec les labos, on tourne autour de la vingtaine de salle. En dernière année, on a beaucoup moins de cours magistraux qu'avant. Mais nous en avons tout de même un minimum, et des plus importants. Donc, un conseil si tu veux te faire bien voir, ne rate pas ces cours. Plus loin, on a la bibliothèque. Elle est immense. Je n'ai pas encore pu lire tous les livres qu'elle contient et je crois que je n'y arriverais pas avant la fin de mon année.

-Je me demandais, l'interrompit James, vous vous faites appeler les « dernières années ». Le directeur m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de temps donné pour la formation, alors comment se fait-il qu'on vous appelle « dernières années » ?

-Pour ne pas avoir l'impression de travailler, mais plus d'étudier, on a imaginé, avec les gars du groupe, que le centre était un lycée. Et donc, chaque cursus correspond à une « année » au lycée. Mais la majorité d'entre nous sont ici depuis au moins quatre ans, moi incluse. Mais c'était pour tourner ça à l'agréable.

James la regarda, puis observa de nouveau les salles. La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras, et l'emmena avec lui vers la bibliothèque. Ils ne s'y attardèrent pas plus, Arwen lui ayant dit qu'il y reviendrait rapidement après son premier cours. Ils sortirent du couloir par la même porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés et traversèrent à nouveau la passerelle. Arrivés à nouveau dans le hall, ils repassèrent rapidement par le self, puis Arwen les dirigea vers les sous-sols du centre. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle l'emmenait ici juste pour lui montrer mais, qu'en temps normal, les Recrues n'avaient pas le droit de venir ici sans autorisation. Elle lui indiqua une porte en métal et lui demanda de l'ouvrir « Je te fais visiter, mais c'est les hommes qui doivent fournir les efforts, normalement ! » lui dit-elle, en rigolant. Il ouvrit donc la porte et pu apercevoir du noir. Il entra dans la pièce devant lui, n'y voyant rien du tout. Puis Arwen entra à son tour, et alluma rapidement la lumière, permettant à James de comprendre où il était.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Internet! :) Bon, nouveau chapitre, le 6e. Et on continue gentiment et lentement notre visite du centre de formation. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :3

Et pour les fans de Destiel, j'ai un OS en écriture qui arrivera, normalement, dans pas trop longtemps! :)

Je vous fait une bise et je vous dit à bientôt! :)

* * *

22 septembre 2012, 19h06

James n'en revenait pas. Il savait que le centre devait posséder des véhicules, que ce soit pour les missions ou pour les entraînements. Mais il ne les aurait pas pensés ici. Après qu'Arwen eu allumé la lumière, il avait pu enfin voir où elle l'avait emmené. Il s'était attendu à des cachots ou à quelque chose dans ce genre, typique d'HYDRA. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un garage. Face à lui, il y avait une rangée d'une dizaine de motos. A sa droite, il pouvait voir des voitures blindées, et derrières ces dernières des voitures plus citadines. Au fond du garage, il voyait l'aile de quelque chose dépasser de derrière un mur. Voyant qu'Arwen marchait tranquillement entre les véhicules, il s'avança aussi. Il s'approcha de l'aile qui avait attiré son attention, et découvrit un jet. Il s'agissait d'un dernier jet qu'HYDRA avant lit au point, pouvant transporter jusqu'à quinze personnes. Il observa tout autour de lui, afin de comprendre comment un véhicule de cette taille pouvait bien sortir de ce sous-sol.

-C'est une grosse bête, hein ? lui dit Arwen, en s'approchant, ce véhicule est super utile en mission. Il nous a sauvés la vie à plusieurs reprises.

-Vous le faite sortir par où ? lui demanda le garçon

-On le plie et on le met dans nos poches, lui répondit Arwen, en toute désinvolture, je plaisante, lui dit-elle face à la tête que tirait James, tu vois le plafond? Eh bien, il s'ouvre, pour permettre à la plaque, sous nos pieds, de monter et de permettre au jet de monter jusqu'à la surface. Bon, on passe à la suite, tu viens ?

Elle se tourna vers la gauche, suivit du garçon. Ce dernier pensait qu'ils allaient sortir du garage, mais la demoiselle se dirigeait vers une autre porte. James la suivit, se demandant où elle le menait. Elle se retourna, observa derrière le garçon, puis ouvrit la porte. Avant d'allumer la lumière, elle lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'une salle réservée qu'à quelques Recrues, dont elle faisait partie. Mais, ne sachant si lui était autorisé à y accéder, elle devait lui montrer cette pièce dans le plus grand secret.

-Il s'agit d'une salle de simulation. Pour certains d'entre nous, nous devons suivre un entrainement différents des d'autres Recrues. Mais ces entraînements étaient très dangereux, autant pour nous que pour les personnes ne devant pas y participer. L'un des techniciens d'HYDRA a donc mit au point cet ordinateur et ce « jeu » de simulation, pour nous permettre de nous entraîner.

-Et en quoi consistent ces simulations ? lui demanda le garçon, observant les machines qu'il avait devant lui.

-Principalement, de l'entrainement nous permettant de nous défouler violemment, lui dit-elle en rigolant, mais le reste est secret, donc je ne peux pas t'en parler. Et ne demande pas aux autres soit ils ne connaissent pas cette salle, soit ils sont dans le même cas que moi.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce, puis du garage. Arwen proposa à James de lui montrer l'infirmerie, si jamais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y passer. Les deux jeunes gens repassèrent alors par le self, où certains étaient en train de manger leur repars, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. James se rappela être passé devant, plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il se rendait dans le bureau du directeur. Arwen toqua à la porte et entra dans l'infirmerie. La première chose que James constata, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une pièce comme celle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Face à lui, un bureau avec une secrétaire assise derrière. Autour de lui, il y avait quatre portes. Arwen lui expliqua qu'ici, il y avait quatre médecins : un infirmier, que l'on vient voir pour toutes les petites blessures, il y a un gynécologue, pour celles et ceux qui ont des questions d'ordre privé, un chirurgien, pour les grosses blessures nécessitant plus de soins, et enfin, un psychologue, qui est régulièrement consulté par les nouveaux arrivants.

-Je ne dis pas que tu iras le voir, lui dit-elle, mais il est vrai que le docteur Schein est d'une très grande écoute. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, parfois.

-Tu ne te confie pas à Katty ou à Clarke ? lui demanda James

-Pas pour tout, non. Certaines choses sont plus dures à admettre, et donc je viens voir le docteur. Bon, il doit ne pas être loin des 20h, je te propose qu'on aille au self manger, puis que nous allions dans nos chambres et je répondrais à tes questions. Si questions tu as.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de l'infirmerie, et se dirigèrent, comme l'avait suggéré Arwen, au self, pour manger. Une fois leur plat engloutit et leurs plateaux vidés, le groupe se rendit vers les dortoirs. Arwen et James décidèrent finalement de se voir le lendemain, pour permettre au garçon de bien dormir avant sa première journée de cours. Ils se saluèrent, puis James entra dans sa chambre, pensant déjà à sa journée du lendemain.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello Internet! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7, et on découvre l'un des enseignants que notre Soldat va côtoyer pendant son séjour chez les Recrues! J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me le dire! :) Et je vous dit à la prochaine, pour le chapitre 8! :)

* * *

23 septembre 2012, 6h30

Ce matin-là, James se réveilla très tôt. Lorsqu'il regarda son réveil, et qu'il vit « 06 :30 » d'affiché, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Il se redressa sur son lit et se mit en tailleur. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à sa journée d'hier. Il était arrivé dans l'un des centres de formation d'HYDRA, afin d'y suivre des cours et des entraînements, pour être prêt pour une mission. Mission qui arriverait dans deux ans, s'il se souvenait des paroles de Pierce. Il se leva finalement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide, se coiffa et retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'approcha de sa commode, attrapa des vêtements et s'habilla. Puis il regarda son emploi du temps, pour savoir ce qui l'attendait pendant sa journée. Sa matinée se résumait à de l'entraînement dans le gymnase 3 pendant 2 heures. Il avait ensuite une pause de quatre-heures, puis il devrait se rendre dans le gymnase 4, pour suivre un autre entrainement. Il releva les yeux de son emploi du temps et regarda le réveil. Ce dernier affichait « 07 :09 ». Ses cours ne commençant qu'à 8h30, il décida donc d'aller au self, pour voir si les autres étaient déjà levés. Il sortit de sa chambre, et rejoint le palier. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut surpris de constater que beaucoup des Recrues étaient déjà levées. Il regarda vers la table où les autres avaient l'habitude de s'installer, et vit Clarke, Katty et Arwen assises. Il se dirigea alors vers elles. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des jeunes femmes, l'une d'elles, Katty, releva les yeux vers lui et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il leur demanda comment elles allaient. Katty et Clarke lui répondirent, mais Arwen resta murée dans le silence, concentrée sur son livre.

-Laisse tomber, lui dit Clarke, le matin, elle est toujours le nez dans un livre. Il va falloir attendre notre premier cours, et encore, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement réveillée.

Les trois parlants de la table commencèrent alors une conversation autour de la journée qui les attendait. James n'ayant jamais été en cours au centre, les filles lui expliquèrent rapidement ce qu'il avait à savoir.

-Notre prof, madame Vertein, est très susceptible, lui expliqua Katty, elle déteste les personnes qui n'essayent pas ses exercices, et elle déteste encore plus ceux qui n'y arrivent pas.

-Donc, un conseil, continua Clarke, fais toi apprécier par elle dès aujourd'hui, tout sera plus facile pour les autres cours.

Finalement, quelques minutes avant le début de leur cours, les trois parleurs, et Arwen, se dirigèrent vers le gymnase 3. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, leur professeure était déjà sur les tapis, attendant ses élèves. Lorsqu'elle vit les quatre premiers arrivants, un sourire illumina rapidement son visage, puis elle reprit son masque de professeur. Lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés, le professeur commença à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient étudier ce matin.

-Bon, la dernière fois, je vous avais appris à maîtriser un individu plus grand, et plus imposant que vous. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de vous battre avec votre environnement. Vous allez Vous mettre deux par deux, et vous entraîner à utiliser les murs de cette salle et les meubles pour attaquer. En position !

Katty proposa à James de se mettre avec lui, ce qu'il accepta. Arwen voulut se mettre avec Clarke, mais l'entraîneur lui demanda de se mettre avec une certaine Stefany. La concernée semblait aussi heureuse qu'Arwen, à l'idée de former un duo avec la jeune femme. Lorsque toutes les Recrues furent en binôme, Vertein lança le signal du début d'entraînement. James ayant déjà l'habitude de combattre avec son environnement, montra à Katty quelques techniques faciles à reproduire. Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant environ une heure, puis James fit une pause. Il observa les autres binômes s'entraîner, et son regard s'attarda sur le binôme Arwen-Stefany. Les deux jeunes femmes ne retenaient pas leurs coups. Enfin, Stefany surtout. Arwen était plutôt en défense. Elle arrivait à déterminer où le coup de son adversaire allait arriver pour pouvoir le parer. Rares étaient les fois où James avait pu voir une telle défense. Il vit un mouvement dans le dos d'Arwen : un garçon, que James ne connaissait pas, s'approchait de la jeune femme, un tabouret dans les mains. Il ne comprit pas dès le début ce que le garçon avait en tête, mais en entendant Katty murmurer « il fait quoi, ce crétin ? » il comprit que son intention était, clairement, mauvaise. Mais aucun des deux jeunes gens n'eut le temps de prévenir Arwen qu'elle trébuchait sur le tabouret.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Internet! :) Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui avec une 'tite scène de combat! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions! :) Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 9! :)

* * *

23 septembre 2012, 9h12

James et Katty n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir Arwen avant que cette dernière ne se prenne les pieds dans le tabouret et chute en arrière. Stefany s'approcha d'elle rapidement, ayant certainement pour but de la frapper la jeune femme qui tombait. Mais Arwen, dans sa chute, avait attrapé le tabouret qui avait causé la chute. Avec son autre bras, elle se redressa et se bascula en arrière, l'empêchant de tomber et lui permettant de se relever. Elle envoya le tabouret derrière elle, frappant ainsi le type qui l'avait posé là. Puis elle intercepta le poing de Stefany. Avec son bras libre, Arwen attrapa le coude de l'autre fille et l'envoya par-dessus son épaule, la faisant atterrir lourdement sur le dos. Puis elle se plaça au-dessus d'elle, et posa un genou sur sa poitrine. Le signal de la fin de l'entraînement retenti et Arwen se leva de son adversaire, la laissant par terre. Katty et Clarke allèrent rejoindre leur amie. James voulut les rejoindre, mais une voix dans son dos l'en empêcha.

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver, fit la voix, que fait James Barnes ici, avec ce groupe de gamins ?

Le Soldat se retourna, pour découvrir l'adversaire d'Arwen. La jeune femme s'était relevée et tenait son bras gauche contre sa poitrine, signe qu'Arwen avait dû y aller fort, au moment de la plaquer.

\- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda le garçon

-Me présenter, lui répondit-elle, juste me présenter. Stefany Harper, enchantée.

Elle lui tendit une main, que James ignora complètement. Il fit demi-tour, laissant en plan la jeune femme. Il sortit du gymnase et se dirigea vers le self. Il pensait y trouver tout le monde, mais remarqua l'absence de Clarke et d'Arwen. Il s'installa à la table habituelle, et entama une discussion avec Emett, qui lui demanda ce qu'il avait pensé de son premier cours et de la prof. Au bout d'une longue discussion, que tous les autres attablés avaient rejointe, James vit les deux jeunes femmes manquantes revenir de l'infirmerie. Clarke avait un bandage autour de l'une de ses jambes et Arwen portait une atèle à la main gauche. Les deux filles s'assirent avec les autres, qui leur demandèrent directement comment elles allaient. Clarke les rassura, en leur disant qu' » il ne s'agit que d'une crampe qui a mal tourné. Rien de plus. Un peu de repos et demain, je pourrais à nouveau vous botter le cul ! ». Arwen, quant à elle, avait fait un faux mouvement en tombant, ce qui lui avait valu une petite entorse. Mais rien de grave, assurait-elle. Les Recrues continuèrent à parler pendant une bonne heure, allant du cours et du combat Stefany/ Arwen au cours qu'ils pourraient avoir l'après-midi.

-Je suis sure qu'on va continuer ce qu'on a commencé ce matin, dit Katty, avec l'action de Stefany, on n'a pas pu finir les entrainements.

-Je pensais plutôt à de l'entraînement au tir, moi, dit Lukas, ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas fait et nos épreuves approchent.

-Je pensais à rien de tout ça, moi, leur dit soudainement Clarke, pour moi, on va aller en salle informatique et on va continuer ce qu'on avait commencé il y a…

-Quatre mois, l'aida Arwen

-Ah, oui ? Quatre mois ? Enchaina Clarke, bon, je n'ai rien dit, on ne bossera pas sur ça.

-Et si au lieu de vous demander ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi, si on parlait d'autre chose ? Demanda Arwen

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu vas parler… Commença Jordan

-Exams ! fini Emett

-… Oui bon, c'est déjà un sujet où j'ai plus envie de participer, justifia la jeune femme

-Et c'est un sujet qui ne nous concerne pas encore, dirent en cœur Jordan et Emett

-Donc on va continuer à parler de cet après-midi, continua Clarke, et on va commencer par vous demander, à toi et à James, ce que vous pensez qu'on va faire cet aprèm !

James regarda la jeune femme assise à côté de lui. Cette dernière touchait son poignet blessé, mais ne semblait pas être préoccupée par la discussion. Voyant qu'aucun des deux concernés ne répondaient, les autres reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtée. Finalement, midi arriva. Tout le monde commençait à manger. James se rappela qu'il lui restait deux heures de pause avant de reprendre les cours. Il se tourna vers Arwen, qui lisait, et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'embêter.

-Pour quoi faire ? Lui demanda la jeune femme, les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre

-Il nous reste deux heures de pause, continua le garçon, ça te dérangerait de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ? Que tu m'expliques son fonctionnement… Enfin, ce que j'ai à savoir sur ce lieu. Puis après tu pourras continuer la lecture de ton livre.

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers James, puis ferma son livre. Elle se redressa, attrapa un fruit sur le plateau de Katty, puis se leva. Elle fit un signe de la main à James, lui indiquant de la suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les passerelles, puis prirent la direction de la bibliothèque


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Internet! :) Bon... Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui (je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était aussi petit mais bon, on va faire avec! :)) et nos deux personnages passent un peu de temps à la bibliothèque! :) J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis! :) Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 10! :)

* * *

23 septembre 2012, 12h19

Arwen et James traversaient le hall, cote à cote. Ils montèrent les escaliers et atteignirent la première passerelle. James ouvrit la porte menant au couloir, laissa passer la jeune femme, puis s'y engouffra. Ils traversèrent le couloir et arrivèrent devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Sur le battant de droite, un petit panneau affichait « Bibliothèque : SILENCE ». Au moment où Arwen allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière laissa place à un garçon. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à la jeune femme, puis se dirigea vers le hall. Arwen le suivi du regard, puis entra dans la bibliothèque. James la suivit, et pu, enfin, découvrir cette pièce. Elle était très grande. Il y avait une hauteur sous plafond immense, laissant la place pour des bibliothèques très hautes. Même en passant quatre ans au centre, James comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de découvrir tous les livres présents ici. Entre toutes ces bibliothèques, plusieurs tables étaient installées, laissant la possibilité aux Recrues de travailler dans le calme. Sur sa droite, James put voir un bureau, où une dame plutôt âgée était assise.

-Notre documentaliste, lui dit Arwen en s'asseyant à une table, elle déteste le bruit, c'est pourquoi y a le panneau avec l'énorme « Silence » écrit dessus. Bon, tu voulais savoir quoi ?

-Eh bien… Les règles de la bibliothèque, les types de livres qu'on y trouve, ce qu'on peut y faire… Lui répondit le garçon en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Hum… La grande règle, c'est le silence. Ne pas parler plus fort que le chuchotement. Lorsqu'on emprunte un livre, on doit le faire savoir à la documentaliste. Et on ne peut venir ici que dans la journée. La bibliothèque est fermée le matin, avant 9h, et le soir, après 19h. Donc, si tu veux travailler, viens en journée, emprunte tes livres et va dans ta chambre. Et pour ce qu'on trouve ici… De tout. Ça va du roman au documentaire. Et il y a même des vieux rapports de mission d'anciens agents.

Le garçon regardait Arwen. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lui demanda s'il avait d'autres questions, ce à quoi il répondit par la négative. Elle regarda alors l'horloge sur le mur. Elle vit qu'il leur restait environ une heure. Elle ressortit alors son livre et se replongea dans sa lecture, laissant James seul sur la table. Ce dernier resta assis quelques minutes, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères. Il les fouilla lentement, regardant si un titre de livre lui donnait envie. Il ne se rappelait plus du nom du dernier livre qu'il avait lu. Ni de quand il avait lu un livre pour la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il tourna dans un nouveau rayon, le titre d'un livre l'interpella. Il s'agissait du chien des Baskerville. Ce livre lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Il le sortit de son rayon, puis retourna à la table, où Arwen, toujours plongée dans sa lecture, était assise. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée, puis commença la lecture du livre. Il était maintenant plongé dans l'histoire de Sherlock Holmes. Il connaissait cette histoire, elle lui apportait un sentiment de sécurité mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

À un moment, Arwen releva la tête de son livre. Son regard s'attarda sur le garçon assis en face d'elle. Puis elle regarda vers l'horloge. Cette dernière indiquait 13h40. Arwen referma son livre, puis se leva. Elle fit le tour de la table, et tapota l'épaule de James. Ce dernier sursauta et, par réflexe, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et le retourna dans son dos. Arwen étouffa un cri. James se rendit compte de son geste et relâcha la pression sur le poignet de la jeune femme, jusqu'à la lâcher complètement. Arwen s'éloigna rapidement du jeune homme, en se massant la main. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de lui tapoter l'épaule avec sa main blessée. Résultat : elle avait vraiment très mal. Elle regarda le garçon face à elle, puis prit finalement la parole.

-Juste pour te dire qu'on va devoir y aller, si on veut être à l'heure.

Puis elle passa à côté de lui, et sortit de la bibliothèque.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Internet! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 10 et une altercation entre Arwen et Stefany. J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis! :) Je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 11! :)

* * *

23 septembre 2012, 13h52

James était sorti de la bibliothèque et traversait le couloir en direction du gymnase. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait à Arwen. Il avait aggravé sa blessure. Il se sentait tout sauf bien et aurait préféré passer l'après-midi seul. Mais il se dirigea tout de même vers le gymnase et y entra. Il ne vit pas Arwen, ce qui l'embêtait, car des excuses risquent d'être compliquées à dire si la concernée n'est pas présente. James remarqua Katty et se dirigea vers elle. Lorsque la jeune femme le vit, elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis recommença à parler avec Lukas. James s'excusa de les interrompre et demanda à Katty si elle savait où Arwen était.

-À l'infirmerie, lui répondit la jeune femme, votre altercation n'a pas arrangé son poignet.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Souffla James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je voulais la voir pour m'excuser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'était pas énervée, le rassura Katty, elle avait juste mal. Elle devrait revenir dans pas longtemps.

-Bon, tout le monde se concentre, le cours va commencer, dit Vertein. Je vais former des groupes de quatre, et ensuite, je vous expliquerais le but du travail de cet après-midi.

Elle forma les différents groupes. Katty et James se retrouvèrent avec Stefany. Arwen devra les rejoindre lorsqu'elle arrivera. Les trois jeunes gens se mirent autour de l'un des tables installées dans le gymnase. Vertein leur expliqua le but de cet entraînement.

-Vous avez des documents devant vous. Vous devez les lire et en tirer les informations nécessaires pour remplir ces dossiers.

Elle distribua quatre documents par table. Au même moment, Arwen entra dans le gymnase. Elle s'excusa pour son retard puis alla rejoindre son amie, assise avec Stefany et James. Arwen s'installa à la table, puis Vertein lança le top départ de l'entraînement, en précisant que l'équipe qui réussirait gagnerait vingt points.

-Bon, commença Katty, je propose qu'on travaille par binôme, pour aller plus vite. Moi avec Arwen, James avec Stefany. Ça vous va ?

James et Arwen validèrent l'idée, tandis que Stefany refusa catégoriquement.

-Si on se divise le travail en quatre, justifia cette dernière, on ira plus vite.

-Oui et puis le temps de mettre tout en commun, on va perdre un temps fou, répondit Arwen, l'idée de Katty est plus censée.

Stefany continua à dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais James l'interrompit en lui disant que le temps qu'elles passaient à se décider était du temps de perdu sur les recherches. Donc ce sera sur travail en binôme, point barre.

Stefany soupira, résignée. Puis tout le monde se mit à travailler. James et Stefany s'occupaient de la première partie, Katty et Arwen s'occuperaient de la suite. Après plusieurs minutes de travail, Stefany releva la tête vers Arwen et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à la vue de sa nouvelle attèle.

-Alors, on a des embrouilles avec le Soldat, Arwen ? Commença la jeune femme, je croyais que tu les faisais tous craquer, pas violenter.

-Ferme là, lui répondit la concernée.

-Calme Arwen, calme, je cherche juste à discuter. Ne sois pas si agressive, enfin.

-Je ne suis pas agressive, continua Arwen, mais si tu continues à ouvrir ta grande bouche de garce, les vingt points à gagner ne suffiront pas à m'empêcher de t'éclater ta sale tête.

-Arwen, calme toi, lui intima Katty, concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais.

-Bah oui, Arwen, continua Stefany, ne t'énerve pas voyons. Ce serait dommage, James pourrait finir par avoir une mauvaise image de toi.

-Ferme là, Stefany, dit Katty, parce que les vingt points, je les veux et toi, tu en as besoin. Alors silence et travaille.

Les filles se remettent alors à travailler. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Vertein ramassa les documents. Elle expliqua à ses élèves qu'elle lirait les dossiers pour le lendemain et qu'elle leur transmettrait les noms des vainqueurs le cours suivant. Suite à ça, elle laissa tout le monde sortir. Katty, James et Arwen sortirent en même temps de la salle. Soudain, Arwen se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. James et Katty étaient retenus par deux garçons. Stefany maintenait Arwen contre le mur.

-Alors, on va faire quelque chose, commença-t-elle, ce soir, 19h30, gymnase 3. On va régler nos comptes, sale garce.

-Très bien, répondit Arwen, à ce soir dans ce cas. Prépare tes gorilles, ils devront te porter.

Stefany la relâcha, appela ses deux gorilles, nommés Antoine et Matthias, puis prit la direction du self. Katty regarda son amie d'un regard interloqué, pendant que James suivait les trois autres du regard.

-T'es folle ou quoi ? Demanda Katty, si tu te fais chopper, tu-

-Je ne me ferais pas chopper, lui dit son amie, elle peut rien contre moi et ça l'énerve. Aller, on va rejoindre les autres, ils doivent nous attendre


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Internet! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 11 de "The Phoenix" et j'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me faire signe, ça fait toujours plaisir! :) Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 12 et je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

23 septembre 2012, 16h14

Les trois jeunes gens étaient arrivés au self et avaient rejoint les autres à la table habituelle. Katty regardait toujours Arwen. James vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. N'ayant vu que peu de ce que valait Stefany au combat, il ne se serait pas inquiété pour le rendez-vous de 19h30. Mais à voir l'inquiétude de Katty, il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Arwen ne leur prêtait pas attention. Elle parlait avec les autres sur la table. Ils comparaient leurs résultats à l'exercice de l'après-midi.

-On a trouvé Jody Foster, nous, dis Lukas

-Arnold Vierdman, lui dit Luke, mais Emmy pensait à Josh Fitz

-On a aussi trouvé Josh Fitz, dit Arwen

-D'ailleurs, ça s'est passé comment, avec l'autre ? lui demanda Emett, je n'étais pas là mais je veux des potins.

-Elle était chiante, comme d'habitude, lui dit Arwen, mais rien de bien nouveau.

-Et le fait que vous combattiez ce soir, c'est rien de nouveau ? dit Katty d'une voix énervée.

-Vous allez combattre ? commença Emett

-C'est quoi… continua Emmy

-Ce délire ? fini Clarke

-Tu sais ce que ça pourrait t'apporter si vous vous faites voir ? fini Luke

-Oui, je sais. Mais je ne me ferais pas voir. On parle d'autre chose, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Et pour ce soir ? Tu vas réussir à venir quand même ? demanda Lukas

-Mais oui, je vais venir ! répondit Arwen, agacée, ce n'est pas comme si Stefany était une menace ! On parle d'autre chose, à la fin ? fini-t-elle par s'énerver.

Personne ne répondit, puis Lukas recommença la discussion. Arwen ne participa plus, enrageant de son côté. James la regarda puis porta son attention vers la table en face de la leur, à savoir celle de Stefany. Il n'était toujours pas inquiet pour le rendez-vous du soir, mais ayant déjà vu ce dont Stefany était capable pour piéger les gens, il n'était pas serein à l'idée de laisser Arwen aller seule ce soir. Il se pencha vers Katty et lui chuchota ce à quoi il pensait. La jeune femme le regarda, puis se leva. Elle demanda à Arwen de venir la rejoindre, car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Cette dernière se leva, toujours énervée. Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et commencèrent à parler en roumain, histoire que personne ne les comprennent. Malheureusement pour elle, Bucky parlait roumain. Il n'entendit pas toute la discussion mais il comprit tout de même quelques bribes. Il comprit que Katty, Arwen et d'autres personnes avaient rendez-vous le soir même à 20h30 dans une des chambres du centre. Il comprit aussi qu'Arwen serait là, avec ou sans combat, donc il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver.

Puis les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers la table, plus détendues que lorsqu'elles l'avaient quittée. Katty dit au jeune homme qu'elle accompagnerait Arwen donc il n'y avait pas de problème pour le soir même. Après une très longue discussion portant sur tout et sur rien, l'heure du rendez-vous approcha. Arwen vit Stefany et ses deux gorilles se lever. Elle en fit de même et Katty la suivit. Lorsque les filles et les deux gorilles furent assez loin, James se pencha vers la tablée. Il demanda à Emett et à Luke de venir avec lui sans poser de question. Les garçons le suivirent jusqu'au gymnase.

Avant d'entrer, James leur expliqua qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Stefany et qu'il préférait être là au cas où les choses tournent mal. Les trois garçons restèrent en dehors du gymnase et observèrent ce qu'il se passait. Arwen et Stefany se faisaient face. Arwen semblait écouter l'autre jeune femme, qui semblait faire un long monologue. Soudain cette dernière se jeta sur l'autre jeune femme et un combat commença. Tout le monde comprit rapidement qu'Arwen avait le dessus sur Stefany mais personne ne comprit pourquoi la jeune femme ne s'arrêtait pas de combattre. James regardait le combat avec attention et comprit, lorsqu'Arwen plaqua violemment l'autre jeune femme au sol, que la jeune Recrue ne se contrôlait plus.

James se rua à l'intérieur du gymnase. Les deux autres garçons s'occupèrent des gorilles, tandis que James passait son bras gauche autour du cou d'Arwen et la fit reculer. Elle se débattait violemment, frappant le bras métallique du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne la lâcha pas. Il la fit sortir du gymnase et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il maintient la jeune femme contre lui pour éviter que les autres ne la regardent bizarrement. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et passèrent la porte du psychologue. Ce dernier comprit à l'instant même où il vit James et la jeune femme que cette dernière n'allait pas bien. Il demanda à James d'allonger Arwen sur le canapé et de la maintenir dans cette position. Le médecin revint avec une piqure contenant une sorte de produit rougeâtre. Il planta l'aiguille dans le bras de la jeune femme et lui injecta le produit. La jeune fille lança un regard de colère au médecin, avant de commencer à se calmer. Elle regarda James une dernière fois, avant de sombrer.

Le psychologue demanda à James s'il pouvait ramener la jeune femme dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il l'eut déposée, il passa devant la chambre de Katty pour l'informer qu'Arwen était dans sa chambre, inconsciente. Puis il rejoignit sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur son lit, il repensa à quelque chose. Avant qu'Arwen ne perde connaissance, il avait cru voir la couleur de ses yeux changer. Passer du marron au rouge. Il y pensa jusqu'au moment où il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Internet! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12 de "The Phoenix". J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dit à bientôt pour le chapitre 13! :)

* * *

7 octobre 2012, 12h38

Deux semaines. James était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre et il repenssait aux deux semaines qu'il avait passé ici. Le directeur d'Hydra lui avait dit qu'il devait suivre cette formation afin de revoir les bases du combat et, surtout, afin d'être prêt pour la grande missio qui l'attendait. Malgré ça, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur l'avait fait venir ici. Tout ce qu'il voyait en cours ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là. Il avait l'habitude de combattre, et il n'avait pas besoin de leçons. Il était le Soldat de l'Hiver, tout de même. Souppirant un bon coup, il tourna son visage vers le réveil à sa droite. Il était midi passé, et il était resté toutes la matinée dans sa chambre. De ce qu'il savait, les professeurs ne pouvaient ou ne donnaient aucun cours de la journée. Le directeur du centre avait alors que les Recrues pouvaient profiter de cette journée pour réviser ou pour se détendre. James avait alors choisi de rester dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il aurait aimé passer du temps avec les autres mais, depuis l'évènement avec Arwen, il ne savait plus trop si il devait rester avec les autres. La jeune femme ne parlait presque plus depuis le combat contre Stefany. La violence des coups de la jeune femme avaient cloué James sur place. Il savait que si elle faisait partit des meilleurs de sa promo, elle ne devait pas taper n'importe comment. Mais... Quelque chose génait le Soldat. Il repenssa alors aux yeux de la jeune femme. Pas à leur couleur habituelle mais à la couleur qu'ils avaient pris à ce moment. Ils étaient devenu rouge, une couleur que James ne connaissait que trop bien. Et depuis que le psychologue lui avait injecté le produit qui l'avait calmé, la jeune femme semblait avoir changé. "C'est normal", lui avait dit Katty, le lendemain, "Elle réagi toujours comme ça à une injection. Mais c'est rien, vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle va redevenir elle même dans pas longtemps.". Le Soldat porta une main à on visage. Dans pas longtemps... Sauf que ça faisait mainetannt deux semaines que la jeune femme était dans un état de légume. Le plus souvent, elle lisait, répondait pas des sons ou des mouvements de tête, et ne participait pas aux discussions. Les rares fois où elle disait plus que quelques mots, c'était lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre un membre du groupe. C'est pour cette raison que James avait préféré rester dans sa chambre auourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas croiser encore une fois le regard perdu de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Et, comme personne dans le groupe ne semble vouloir lui donner de plus amples informations sur ce qui arrive à la jeune femme, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ça l'énervait. Le Soldat ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il avait été créé pour ça. Bon... Bien entendu, il n'avait pas été créé pour aider les hommes, non. Mais ne rien faire et voir cette personne à qui il... Tenait... Oui, il tenait à elle. Et c'est cela qui énervait surement le plus le Soldat. Hydra lui avait dit qu'il ne devait avoir de sentiments, amicaux ou amoureux, pour personne. Et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte qu'il tenait aux membres du groupes. Ce n'était pas un sentiment nouveau pour lui, il avait déja eu ce genre de sentiments. Mais... Rien ne le poussant à régair de cette manière. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le réveil. Il était cette fois 13h passé. Il regarda à nouveau le plafond puis se redressa. Il se leva, attrapa un livre qu'il devait lire pour l'un de ses cours, et sortit de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en espérant en croiser personne. Il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait juste aller lire son livre ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il remarqua que cette dernière était quasiment vide, ce qui l'arrangea. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, après avoir fait un signe de tête à la bibliothécaire. Il s'installa à une table, et posa son livre. Il s'installa un peu mieux -ces chaises étaient vraiment très desagréables- et il continua sa lecture. Ce livre était barbant. Il était rempli de termes techniques que James avait du mal à comprendre. Il soupire et se leva, allant chercher un dictionnaire pour decrypter quelques mots inconnus à son lexique. Lorsqu'il revint à sa table, il fut surpris d'y trouver Arwen, assise en face de sa place, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Son regard était encore dans le vague. James s'installa de nouveau sur sa chaise et chercha l'un des mots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il jeta quelques regards à la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il laissa tomber sa recherche et s'installa, le dos contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il leva finalement le regard, une nouvelle fois, vers la jeune femme et l'observa. Elle semblait fragile, ainsi positionnée. Elle regardait le livre posé sur la table. Ses mains tramblaient légèrement. Sa respiration était rapide. James ne dit rien, restant ainsi à la regarder. Finalement, ce fut Arwen qui rompit le silence.

"Je suis désolée..." dit elle.

James fronça le sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la jeune femme s'excusait. Il se pencha en avant, et posa ses deux avant bras sur la table. Face au mouvement du jeune homme, Arwen releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de James. Ce dernier vit, au yeux rougit d'Arwen, qu'elle avait pleuré.

"Tu as vu quelque chose... D'horrible, il y a quelques jours, reprit la jeune femme, habituellement, je me controle mieux, mais là... Je sais pas pourquoi je suis devenue aussi violente. Doc m'a expliqué que tu m'avais emmené le voir et qu'il avait du m'injecter une dose de calmant. Et... Il a aussi dit que tu avais vu quelque chose... D'autre..."

La jeune femme releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers James et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Comprenant qu'elle attendait une réponse, il souffla, puis prit, à son tour, la parole.

"Tes yeux... Ils étaient rouges, ce soir là...

-J'appelle ça un effet secondaire... Je ne peux pas encore t'en dire plus, j'en ai l'interdiction. Mais je pense que le directeur va finir par nous demander de t'en parler... Vu que tu reste avec nous et que tu m'as vu dans cet état...

-Me parler de quoi? Lui demanda le jeune homme, perdu dans toutes ces informations qu'il recevait

Arwen se leva, sans répondre à James et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme resta assit, essayant de comprendre quelque chose à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Le groupe entier ainsi que le directeur lui cachait quelque chose... Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires et quitta la salle, fermement décidé à avoir une discussion avec une certaine Recrue.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Internet! :) On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 13. J'essaye de prendre un petit rythme de poste pour mes chapitres, j'essaye de m'y tenir, on verra ce que ça va donner dans le futur! :) J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, avec vos critiques, je me ferais un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre! :) Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre 14! :)

* * *

7 octobre 2012, 13h48

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Diable avait elle parlé de CA avec lui? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? C'est sur, elle allait avoir des ennuies. Arwen allait avoir des ennuies. Elle savait que le directeur voulait que James soit au courant de son "secret". Mais c'était à lui d'en parler, pas à elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit rapidement cette dernière puis alla s'installer sur son lit, dos contre le mur, les jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle resta dans cette position un long moment, pensant à tout et à rien. Soudain, elle entendit trois coups puissants frappés sur sa porte qui la firent sursauter. Elle se leva lentement, non habituée à ce que les personnes qui lui rendent visite frappe à sa porte avant d'entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte au moment où James allait l'ouvrir. Les deux jeunes gens se firent alors face, dans un silence. Puis Arwen se déplaca sur le coté, invitant silencieusement le Soldat à entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier alla directement près du lit de la jeune femme et se retourna vers elle. Elle était le dos contre la porte et regardait James. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise, ce qui accentua l'affirmation qu'elle cacahait quelque chose au Soldat.

-Ce que tu m'as dit, à la bibliothèque, c'était quoi? Lui demanda t-il

Arwen baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Elle resta murée dans le silence ne sachant quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ou si elle devait garder le silence. Elle souffla bruyamment, puis le va son regard vers le garçon.

-C'est un secret d'Hydra. Je sais, de source sure, que le dirceteur du centre veuet que tu sois au courant. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'autorisation de t'en parler, et je n'aurais même pas du te dire le peu d'informartions que tu as entendues à la bibliothèque. Je me suis mise dans une position délicate et par la même, toi aussi. Et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

-Dis moi, si tu es sure que je vais être mis au courant. Dis moi ce secrat que tu t'évertue à cacher.

Arwen soupira. Elle savait qu'il voulait tout savoir mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne la croirait pas et deuxièmement parce que ça la mettait en danger et qu'elle ne voulait pas être mise en danger.

-Je... je ne peux pas... souffla t-elle enfin

-Mais pourquoi? Commença à s'énerver James, tu avais bien commencé à dire des choses à la bibliothèque, alors pourquoi ne peux tu pa-

-Parce que ce secret pourrait te faire tuer!

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. D'un coté, Arwen reprenait son souffle en essaynat de s'empecher de pleurer. Et d'un autre coté, James avalait difficilement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hydra avait des secrets, il en était lui même un. Mais l'organisation possédait des secrets encore plus... Dangereux? L'incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage car la jeune femme face à lui souffla -encore une fois- et prit la parole.

-Hydra ne fait pas que poser des bras mettaliques à certains de ses soldats. D'autres subissent des opérations, des modifications, afin d'accroitre leurs capacités. Mais, comme Hydra doit se faire discrète, elle ne peut pas se permettre d'opérer tout le monde. Alors, la logistique d'Hydra à fait un choix. Elle a sélectionné vingt Recrues qui subiront une modification. J'en fait partit. Ainsi que d'autres Recrues que tu connais mais que je ne citerais pas. Nous avons subit opération sur opérations, injections sur injections et nous sommes devenus différents Plus rapides, plus puissants. Mais il y a des effets secondaires. Enervement, fatigue, maladie, santé fragile. Hydra à privilégié ce qui l'interessait chez nous en dépit du reste.

-Et... C'est ça, le fameux secret? Lui demanda James

-Grossièrement présenté. Mais, continua t-elle avant d'être intérrompue, c'est tout ce que je te dirais. Je viens de t'avouer quelque chose que j'avais juré de garder secret, et je me suis mise dans la merde, disons le clairement. Et par la même, je t'ai entrainé avec moi. Donc, tu vas faire le bon Soldat et, si on te demande, tu ne sais rien, je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça, et, lorsque tu seras mis au courant, si tu l'es, tu ne saura pas de quoi on te parle. Compris?

-Oui, j'ai comp-

-Jure le, insista la jeune femme, jure moi que tu n'en parlera à personne.

-Je te le jure! C'est bon, je peux avaler la pilule que tu viens de me balancer?

Arwen souffla et s'excusa. James s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce secret, qui pouvait mettre sa vie en danger, c'était juste ça? Hydra irait jusqu'à tuer son Soldat de l'Hiver uniquement pour préserver le fait qu'elle opère des Recrues pour accroitre leurs capacités? Le Soldat comprit rapidement que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout. Mais, lorsqu'il le va le regard vers elle et qu'il vit le regret dans ses yeux, il se dit qu'il ne lui poserait pas plus de questions à ce sujet et qu'il allait la laisser en paix. Il se leva, passa à droite de la jeune femme et ouvrit la porte. Avant de sortir, il regarda vers Arwen. Cette dernière était tournée vers lui et le regardait. James lui fit un petit sourire, auquel elle répondit par un autre, plus léger, puis le Soldat sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Internet! :) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 14 de "The Phoenix" et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. 'espère également que vous suivez toujours l'histoire et que vous la trouvez intéressante! :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par review, ça me ferait plaisir! :)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dit à bientôt, pour le chapitre 15! :)

* * *

8 octobre 2012, 9h45

-Parfait, Arwen, continue comme ça!

Ce la faisait presque deux heures que les Recrues s'entrainaient, sous l'oeil avisé de leur professeur. Arwen était contre Lukas. Les deux Recrues enchainaient les coups et leur professeur enchainait les remarques positives à leur encontre. A un moment, lorsqu'elle vit l'opportunité se présenter, Arwen saisit son adversaire par l'épaule droite et , après un mouvement impressionant, elle plaqua le jeune homme au sol, maintenant son bras droit dans son dos. Le garçon tapa le sol trois fois, signal que la jeune femme pouvait le lacher. Arwen soourit, lacha le garçon et se releva. Lukas se mit sur le dos, massant son épaule douloureuse.

-Eh bien, commença t-il, le souffle encore court, qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Tu aurais pu me plaquer plus violement au sol.

-Pourquoi prendre le risque de te péter l'épaule en une fois alors que je peux me battre contre toi et l'éclater en plusieurs fois? Se moqua la jeune femme

-Mouais... je préfère que tu la casse un bon coup et qu'on en parle plus!

-Peters, Davis, c'est pas un salon de thé ici! Bougez vous!

Les paroles de leur professeur stoppèrent les deux jeunes personnes dans leurs divaguations. Arwen aida Lukas à se remettre debout et les coups fusèrent à nouveau. Lorsque la fin du cours, 15 minutes plus tard, arriva, les deux Recrues étaient en nage. L'un avait le bras affreusement douloureux, la seconde se tenait le ventre, une douleur l'assaillant. Lukas remarqua la position de la jeune femme et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-T'inquiète, le rassura t-elle, j'ai juste un peu mal! T'as du me donner un coup!

-Si tu le dis! Bon, c'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, j'avoue que mon bras douloureux pourrait me faire te detester, mais je suis en nage et j'ai besoin d'une douche!

-Vas y dans ce cas, je vais aussi y aller.

Le garçon se leva, en se tenant toujours l'épaule et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Arwen souffla, les mains toujours sur son ventre. Elle essayait de retrouver une respiration normale mais rien n'y faisait: la douleur persistait. "Peut être mes règles, c'est pas impossible, on est... Quel jour on est?". Arwen se releva, et s'approcha du tableau présent dans la salle. Sur ce dernier, leur professeur avait noté l'énoncé de leur exercices mais aussi la date du jour. Le 8 Octobre. Arwen blemit. Ses règles ne devaient pas apparaitre avant encore une semaine. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus hachée. Elle tenta de traverser le gymnase de manière naturelle mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte, empechant ainsi la jeune femme de rester debout. Elle tomba à genoux, les deux avant bras plaqués contre son ventre et son front contre le sol. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tant elle sentait son estomac se ressérer. Elle retient un cri lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent, la portant hors du gymnase. La douleur lors de la descente des escaliers la firent perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle était allongée dans son lit. Katty était assise au pied de ce dernier et jouait avec une des peluches d'Arwen. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais son ventre la fit souffrir une nouvelle fois, la faisant gémir. Katty approcha d'elle, le regard inquiet. Elle lui demanda comment elle allait, si elle avait encore mal quelque part, ce à quoi Arwen répondit par un léger mouvement de tête.

-Lukas nous a dit qu'il t'avais trouvée bizarre à la fin de l'entrainement, et comme je te voyais pas arriver, j'ai voulu aller te chercher. Mais je t'ai trouvé au sol, dans une étrange position. J'ai alors appelé les garçons, qui sont rapidement arrivés. J'ai voulu dire à James de partir, car je ne pensais pas qu'il était au courant pour "nous" mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser. Puis Lukas t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et Doc t'a fait une injection, pour te calmer. Et te revoila parmi nous! Seigneur, j'ai vraiment flippé!

-Comment tu parle de ton Dieu! C'est effroyable! S'il t'entendait, il hurlerait! Se moqua Arwen. Et pour James, il ne sait pas tout. Certains détails m'ont échappés mais bon... Le directeur va finir par le mettre au courant donc... Je suis désolée...

-Pourquoi? Demanda Katty

-Je t'ai mise en danger. Toi et les autres en racontant à James ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Je ne vous ai pas cité mais si jamais le directeur apprend que James est au courant, ça pourrait retomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre vous... Je suis vraiment désolée, Kat'...

Katty ne répondit rien. Arwen releva les yeux et regarda son amie. Cette dernière regardait ses mains et fronçait les sourcils. Elle secoua finalement la tête.

-Que lui as-tu dis, exactement?

-Qu'on avait été choisis pour faire partit d'un groupe d'agents modifiés. Qu'on avait subit des opérations et des injections qui avaient boostées nos capacités mais qui pouvaient nous rendre plus faible.

-Il ne sait rien d'autre? Insista Katty

-Non, je n'ai pas dit autre chose. Mais je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire et que, si on lui demande si il sait quelque chose, de dire que non.

-Et tu pense qu'il ne dira rien? Continua son amie

-Chez Hydra, lorsqu'on jure quelque chose, c'est pas des paroles en l'air. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. James a été éduqué façon Hydra. Alors si il me l'a juré, je suis persuadée qu'il ne dira rien.

-Tu avais aussi juré de ne rien dire et regarde... James est au courant.

-J'ai juré mais je n'ai pas dévoilé tout, se justifia Arwen, s'il était au courant de tout, nous serions déja tous mort à l'heure qu'il est. Oui, j'ai merdé, oui j'en ai parlé mais il a juré. Et j'ai confiance en sa parole. Fin de la discussion.

Katty regarda son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi, encore moins pour protéger quelqu'un. La jeune femme soupira.

-Soit, mais il y a un truc que je voudrais savoir...

Katty s'approcha plus d'Arwen et se calla à ses cotés sur le lit. Elle regarda ensuite son amie et lui demada comment ça se faisait que James soit au courant pour leur secret. Arwn lui raconta alors les raisons de son passage à la bibliothèque de la base, sa "rencontre" avec le Soldat et la venue de ce dernier dans sa chambre, avide d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'ele avait commencé à lui dire.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Internet! :) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec vos critiques ou votre avis, ça me fait plaisir! :) Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous dit à bientôt, pour le chapitre 16! :)

* * *

8 octobre 2012, 13h58

-Tu pense qu'elle a quoi? Demanda Emett à Lukas

-Si je le savais, lui répondit ce dernier, elle allait très bien pendant qu'on s'entraînait. C'est juste sur la fin qu'elle a commencé à avoir mal... Je sais pas ce qui a pu provoquer ça... Ce que je sais, c'est que Doc lui a injecté du sérum et-

-Chuuuuuut ! Firent Emmy, Clarke, Jordan, Luke et Emett en même temps, approchant leurs visages d'une manière très théâtrale vers celui de Lukas.

-Il, commença Clarke en pointant James, qui les regardait bizarrement, n'est pas au courant !

-Et toi, continua Jordan, tu en parle comme ça, l'air de rien.

Lukas regarda le Soldat, qui haussa les épaules. Le garçon regarda ensuite ses amis et prit la parole.

-Il ne sait pas tout, je le concède, mais Arwen lui a fait part de quelques informations. Donc, techniquement parlant, il est quand même un peu au courant.

Les cinq amis tournèrent la tête vers James, qui hésitait entre rester attablé ou partir. Clarke lui demanda ce qu'il savait exactement. Il lui répéta ce qu'Arwen lui avait dit dans sa chambre. Luke se tapa le front contre la table, en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Emmy et Jordan se regardèrent, Emett et Clarke regardèrent James, ce dernier de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Elle ne voulait pas m'en parler, continua le Soldat, elle n'a pas fait exprès de me dire une ou deux informations qui ont fait que je voulais en savoir plus. Je suis allé la rejoindre dans sa chambre, en lui demandant des explications, qu'elle m'a fournie. Mais, continua t-il en voyant le regard paniqué de Clarke, j'ai juré de ne rien dire, Clarke. Je suis... Un enfant d'Hydra. J'ai été éduqué dans le but d'obéir aux règles d'Hydra, dont l'une est : « Lorsqu'un agent jure quelque chose, il le jure jusqu'à sa mort ». Je n'en parlerais pas et, si on me pose la question, je dirais que je ne sais rien. Elle m'a dit que le fait de m'en parler mettait en danger des personnes que je connaissais, sans me dire qui. Mais je présume qu'il s'agit de vous. Et je n'ai aucunes envies de vous mettre en danger. Alors ne panique pas, Clarke, je ne dirais rien.

-Je t'ai jamais entendu aligner autant de mots, dit Emett, visiblement choqué.

-Ça sonne comme du Harry Potter, souffla Jordan à Emmy, qui pouffa.

Tout le monde le regarda, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Bah le truc de la promesse à la mort. Y a un sort comme ça, dans HP... expliqua le jeune homme, faut vraiment que je fasse votre culture, les gars !

La tablée rigola, visiblement soulagée d'apprendre que leur secret était, plus ou moins, sauf. Luke embêta Emett au sujet de l'univers Harry Potter, faisant rire les autres amis. Seule Clarke semblait toujours tendue. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à James ainsi que dans la direction des dortoirs.

Lorsque quinze heure sonna, tous se levèrent, sauf Emett et Jordan qui continuaient de parler livres et films, et se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de cours. James et Clarke marchaient cote à coté, dans le silence, tandis que les trois autres, plus en avant, parlaient comme si ils étaient seuls. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salle, les quatre amis s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles, tandis que James s'installa à la seule place libre. Le cours de biologie passa très lentement. Leur professeur, le Docteur Stein, leur expliqua le fonctionnement de la génétique en laboratoire : comment les scientifiques arrivaient à modifier l'ADN d'un être vivant pour le rendre plus fort. James ne compris pas l'intérêt de parler de génétique dans une classe constituée, majoritairement, de futurs agents de terrain, mais il ne fit aucunes remarques. Il s'installa sur sa chaise de manière à ce que son dos repose contre le mur. Il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Arwen.

 _Nous avons subit opération sur opérations, injections sur injections et nous sommes devenus différents Plus rapides, plus puissants._

Il savait qu'Hydra avait la facheuse tendance de vouloir améliorer ses agents, il en savait quelque chose. Mais il n'imaginait pas l'organisation aussi... Quoi? Cruelle? Le mot était faible. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une raison derrière ces agissements mais il ne comprenait pas l'utilité... Peut être y avait-il un rapport avec le sérum du super soldat, qui a fait de Captain America ce qu'il est aujourd'hui... Et ce qui a fait que James est aussi le Soldat de l'Hiver. Mais pourquoi, alors que le sérum est à leur disposition, Hydra réalise de telle expérience sur des agents?

-Monsieur Barnes, mon cours ne vous interesse t-il pas? Demanda poliment le Docteur Stein

Le garçon releva la tête vers son professeur visiblement énervé par son manque de concentration. Il s'excusa, le Docteur repris son cours, mais avec toujours l'un de ses éléments ne suivant rien. Lorsque la fin des deux heures sonna, le professeur demanda à James de rester un moment car il avait quelque chose à lui dire. James attendit donc que tout le monde soit sortit et se tourna vers son professeur.

-Alors jeune homme, commença le Docteur, on ne suit pas mon cours? Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont aussi importants que les entrainements que vous suivez en gymnase. Puis je savoir ce qui vous occupait l'esprit de cette manière?

-Rien monsieur. Répondit le Soldat.

-Allons, mon garçon, rien ne sert de mentir. Dites moi. En tant que professeur, et docteur, je suis bien placé pour vous écoutez.

-C'est... Une amie, dit James, elle a fait un malaise, ce matin et je m'inquiète. Elle va bien mais... Bref!

-Une amie, hein! Fit le professeur, c'est bien que vous en ayez, mon garçon, c'est une très bonne chose. Bien, sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, allez rejoindre votre groupe.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello mes lapins. Voici la suite de Phoenix, et je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mit à publier ce chapitre 16! Vous avez le droit de me taper, je ne dirais rien et je me laisserai faire, promis! x)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à bientôt, pour le chapitre 17! ^^

* * *

8 octobre 2012, 17h16

James sortit de la salle de cours et rejoint les autres au self. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table, il remarqua que Katty et Arwen étaient revenues. La deuxième semblait aller mieux que le matin, ce qui rassura le Soldat. Mais il comprit rapidement que son arrivée dérangeait le groupe lorsqu'il vit huit paires d'yeux se lever vers lui. Il interrompit sa marche, fronça les sourcils, puis se détourna de sa direction d'origine pour prendre celle de sa chambre.

Arrivée dans cette dernière, il posa ses affaires et se changea, enfilant une tenue plus décontractée. Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit et repensa aux paroles de son professeur : _Une amie, c'est bien que vous en ayez, mon garçon, c'est une très bonne chose._ Mais James n'était pas dupe: il connaissait Hydra et lune des règles du groupe est de n'avoir aucunes attaches, amicale ou sentimentale. Il ne devait se sentir proche de personne et il le savait. Alors pourquoi le fait d'être ainsi... Rejeté? Le mot convenait il? Il n'avait pas été rejeté, les membres du groupe ne lui avaient pas dit d'aller voir ailleurs... Mais pourquoi ce sentiment de rejet assaillait-il James? Ce dernier souffla, se tourna sur le coté et ferma les yeux. "Plus vite nous serons à demain et plus vite j'arrêterai de penser à tout ça!" Le sommeil pointa son nez quelques minutes plus tard, emportant notre Soldat dans le pays de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil de James sonna, ce dernier l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il se mit sur le dos et souffla. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait fait un cauchemar vraiment affreux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Mais la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit défaillir. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir encore ce sentiment. "Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? C'est pas possible, pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être rejeté? Raaah... A la douche, Barnes!" Suivant ce que son lui intérieur lui avait dit, il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il se doucha et alla se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Il regarda son emploi du temps -Il serait temps que je le retienne, celui la!- et lu, rapidement, ce qu'il avait comme cours. Entrainement de 8h à 10h, comme tous les jours, puis physique, de 12h à 14h. Et enfin, de nouveau un entrainement, de 16h à 18h. Il regarda vers sa table de nuit, où était supposé se trouver son réveil. Il souffla et sortit de sa chambre. Il devait être proche des huit heures moins le quart, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller se chercher un truc à manger et de rejoindre le gymnase trois. Lorsqu'il arriva au self, il remarqua tout de suite le groupe attablé. Il passa devant eux, attrapa une pomme et prit la direction du gymnase.

-Il a quoi? Demanda Luke en regardant James se diriger vers les gymnases.

-Heu... Je sais pas! Pourquoi tu me demanda ça? Lui répondit Emmy, demanda à Arwen ou à Katty!

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête de leurs lectures et regardèrent les autres membres du groupe.

-Quoi? Dit Katty, nous demander quoi?

-Pourquoi James fait la gueule? Lui dit Lukas, vous êtes devenus super potes, surtout Arwen, alors on voudrait savoir ce qu'il a!

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Plaisanta Emett

Arwen ferma bruyamment son livre, attrapa son sac et s'en alla dans la même direction qu'avait suivit James plus tôt.

-Génial, marmonna Katty, maintenant elle aussi fait la tête... Cette journée commence-

-Affreusement mal, la coupa Lukas. Bon on devrait y aller, si on veut pas se faire tuer par notre professeur adoré!

Tous se levèrent. Luke et Emett partirent en direction des salles de cours, tandis que les autres dernières années rejoignirent leur amie boudeuse dans le gymnase trois.

Katty s'approcha de son amie, en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Cette dernière lui répondit que tout allait bien. Katty n'eut pas la possibilité de continuer à parler avec son amie car Vertein entrait dans le gymnase. Elle alla se placer près du tableau, sur lequel figurait la liste des noms de toutes les dernières années.

-Bon, commença t-elle, aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en solo. Il y a assez de mannequins pour que tout le monde en ai un devant lui. Je veux vous voir travailler sur tout ce que nous avons vu depuis... Eh bien, que je vous ai pour élèves. Mademoiselle Davis, vous pensez être en état de travailler aujourd'hui?

-Oui, Madame, répondit la concernée.

-Bien! Aller, tous au boulot. Les mannequins sont là, à vous de jouer.

Tous prirent la direction des mannequins. Chacun en choisit un, et alla se mettre dans un coin du gymnase. Arwen décida de se mettre en retrait, elle ne voulait pas parler avec un membre du groupe. Elle voulait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'elle se sentait responsable de la colère de James. Elle ferma les yeux, imagina le visage de la personnes qu'elle détestait le plus à la place de son mannequin et se mit à taper. Enfin, elle frappa de mannequin avec une telle violence que même Vertein commença à songer à l'achat d'un nouveau. Mais lorsque le professeur observa ses autres élèves, elle se dit qu'elle devrait en racheter directement un dizaine. Entre Katty et Lukas qui frappaient leurs mannequins presque aussi violemment que leur amie et James qui semblait vouloir briser la nuque en métal de son adversaire, Vertain sortit un papier de sa poche et y nota de racheter de nouveaux mannequins de combat. C'en devenait presque urgent.

Lorsque la fin des deux heures arriva, les quatre violents de la séances étaient en nage. Chacun alla récupérer ses affaires, remit son mannequin en place et sortit de la salle. James se retrouva derrière Arwen. Cette dernière, sans lancer un regard à ses amis, prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle en rêvait plus que d'une chose: une douche. Froide. Gelée. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit violemment. James passa après qu'Arwen eut refermé sa porte, ne croisant pas son regard plein de tristesse et de regrets.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey mes lapins! :)

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 17 de Pheonix, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! :3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt, pour le chapitre 18! :)

* * *

9 octobre 2012, 11h42

-C'est génial, marmonna Luke, on a deux gars qui font la tronche, une qui boude et un autre qui refuse de parler. Vous avez quoi, les gars?

-Rien, répondirent Katty et Lukas en cœur.

Oh bien sur, les autres n'étaient pas dupes. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas rien. Katty rageait parce que sa meilleure amie refusait de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait et Lukas... Eh bien Lukas, il faisait la tête parce qu'Arwen ne traînait pas avec eux. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Les deux jeunes gens étaient alors en mode « Boudeur », ce qui désespérait les autres. Lorsque 11h50 sonna, les dernières années prirent la direction des salles de physique. Arwen marchait en avant, ne voulant toujours pas parler aux autres. Enfin, ne pas vouloir était un bien grand mot. Elle se faisait bataille pour ne pas aller se jeter dans les bras de Katty et tout lui dire. Mais ça voudrait dire affronter les autres et elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour ce qui la tracassait. Elle restait alors murée dans le silence, ce que James remarqua rapidement. Il se mit alors en tête d'aller lui parler à la fin de l'heure, même s'il devait la suivre jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'elle le laisse lui parler.

-Bonjour à tous, fit le professeur Gods en entrant, aujourd'hui, nous allons parler ondes. Je suis sure que certains d'entre vous trouverons ça... Ennuyant, mais je leur demanderait de rester silencieux, pour permettre aux quelques uns d'entre vous intéressés de pouvoir suivre mon cours. Bien, alors, tout d'abord, qu'est ce qu'une onde ?

Seuls Luke, Emmy et deux autres élèves semblaient écouter le professeur. Les autres n'étaient soit pas intéressés soit étaient occupé par autre chose. Arwen écrivait tout et n'importe quoi, essayant de se retirer les images de ses amis attristés pour elle, James voulait dormir, Katty jetait des regards à sa meilleure amie et Lukas observait Arwen et James par alternance.

Le cours se passa dans un calme plat. Seuls quelques élèves participèrent. Ce qui fit de ces deux heures des heures interminables. Lorsqu'enfin la fin des deux heures sonna, les élèves se ruèrent tous, ou presque, vers la sortie, sous l'œil désespéré de leur professeur. Arwen se dirigea très rapidement jusqu'aux dortoirs. Elle ferma sa porte derrière elle et s'affala sur son lit. En deux heures, elle avait écrit pas loin de trente pages mais impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à James, Katty et Lukas. Bon, penser à Katty c'était rien, penser à Lukas... C'est un bon ami, dirons nous. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait t-elle pas à arrêter de penser à James ? « Je m'exaspère moi même... ». Arwen voulu se mettre sur le coté, histoire de s'endormir mais une personne toquant à sa porte l''en empêcha. Elle se redressa, lentement et, tel un zombie, elle s'approcha de la porte. Elle la déverrouilla et vit James apparaître face à elle. « Tient, tient, quand on parle du loup... »

-Qu'estcequiya ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix inaudible.

-Faut que je te parle ! Lui répondit le garçon.

Arwen s'effaça, laissant James entrer dans sa chambre. Ce dernier prit place sur la chaise traînant dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'assit sur son lit et regarda son invité surprise. Elle l'observa un moment. Il était... Pale. Elle ne savait pas si c'était habituel chez lui mais elle le trouvait pale. Le t-shirt qu'il portait laissait entre-apercevoir ses muscles bien dessinés. Ses yeux, d'une couleur bleu-gris, étaient très beau à regardés et étaient mis en valeur par la couleur de ses cheveux. Il était... Vraiment beau à regarder. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, rougissante.

James n'avait pas pour habitude d'observer les autres. Lors de ces missions, où il devait tuer une cible, il ne prenait pas le temps de l'observer. Mais là, il était face à la jeune femme et ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux incandescents en une queue de cheval haute. Elle avait un teint assez pale, rendu sûrement plus pale à cause de ses cheveux. Elle avait des yeux rouges magnifiques, mais si rouge qu'il se demandait si elle ne portait pas des lentilles. Elle avait un corps très fin, beaucoup trop au goût du garçon. Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation lorsqu'Arwen prit la parole.

-Bon... Tu voulais... Parler ?

-Tu n'étais pas avec les autres aujourd'hui... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Il s'est passé que tu semblait énervé, ce matin. Et que Lukas, Luke et Emmy semblait croire que c'était de ma faute... Ou alors que je savais ce que tu avais, sous entendu que nous nous étions disputés. Et ça m'a énervé. Ils l'ont dit tellement fort que...

-Ça t'as dérangé ? Lui demanda t-il, son ton sûrement plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Heu... Non... Enfin... Pas dérangé comme tu dois l'entendre. Il y a une règle, ici, qui stipule que nous ne devons pas avoir de relations amoureuses avec qui que ce soit. Et eux, ils balancent ça comme ça, comme si tout était normal. Sauf qu'il y a des agents au self, qui entendent ce qu'on dit. Et ça m'a énervé parce qu'on aurait pu avoir des ennuies avec leur... Connerie... Donc je les ai lâchés pour la journée... A mon tour, Barnes. Pourquoi tu faisait la tête aujourd'hui ? Et ne me dis pas que c'était pas le cas, parce que ce serait me mentir.

-Hier, répondit le jeune homme après un long silence, quand je suis arrivé près de votre table et que je vous ai... Interrompu, vous m'avez tous regardé comme si j'étais... de trop, ce que je peux comprendre. Mais je... j'ai ressentit un... un fort sentiment de... de... Oh et puis laisse tomber !

Le Soldat se leva, et partit en direction de la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée au moment où Arwen reprit la parole.

-Tu as ressentit du rejet, c'est ça ?

James se stoppa dans son élan. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait. Il baissa le regard et souffla. Arwen se leva de son lit et s'approcha de lui. Elle posa sa main sur le bras en métal du garçon et reprit la parole.

-Il y a des choses qui se passent ici dont tu n'as aucune idée. Si ce que nous t'avons fait ressentir était du rejet, j'en suis désolée. Mais tu en sais très peu sur nous, sur notre... Histoire. Et, ne nous en veux pas, mais nous ne savons que peu de choses sur toi. Nous savons ce que tout bon agent d'Hydra doit savoir sur toi. Ce qui nous pousse à nous méfier, car il y a des choses ici qui nous coûterait la vie si elles étaient dévoilées. Alors, peut être lorsque nous aurons pleinement confiance en toi, tu seras mis dans la confidence. Mais pour le moment, c'est trop tôt pour nous... Dis moi que tu comprends ce que je veux te dire et que ça ne te vexe pas, parce que je peux-

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris, ne t'affole pas, lui dit James en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son interlocutrice, je ne le prend pas mal non plus, je comprends que vous soyez... Cachottiers, je le comprends, vraiment. Et ça vaut peut être mieux pour le moment que je ne soit pas mis dans la confidence, on ne sait jamais.

-Cool, répondit-elle en soufflant, j'avais peur que tu le prenne mal ou quelque chose comme ça...

Il lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant, et se redressa. Il se détourna d'elle, et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la sienne, le souffle plus léger que lorsqu'il en était partit.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde! ^^

Voici le chapitre 18 de Phoenix, j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire! :)

Navrée pour le retard, Phoenix est passé en arrière plan depuis quelques temps et je m'en excuse! Promis, j'essaye de retrouver un rythme avec cette fic! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 19! ^^

* * *

12 octobre 2012, 17h45

Il restait une quinzaine de minutes avant que Vertein ne siffle la fin de l'entraînement. Arwen et Katty, qui avaient recommencé à parler, se battaient l'une contre l'autre, de plus en plus mollement. Elles semblaient préoccupées par quelque chose,mais ni James ni Lukas n'arrivaient à savoir quoi.

-Tu pense que ça a un rapport avec leur truc mensuel ? Questionna Lukas

-Heu... Je pense pas que les filles, surtout elles deux, soit aussi préoccupées par leurs règles... Leurs exams sont prévus pour quand ? Lui répondit James

-Katty pour dans un mois, Arwen... La même période je dirais...

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et dirent en cœur « C'est pas ça ! ». Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et recommencèrent à se taper dessus. Lorsque leur professeur siffla la fin du cours, les deux filles avaient toujours le visage fermé, ce qui commençait à inquiéter un peu Lukas. Il savait que James était au courant pour les filles, pour les injections et tout. Mais il ignorait encore certaines informations importantes, il ne pouvait donc pas questionner les filles à se sujet devant lui. Il lui demanda alors si ça ne le dérangeait pas d'aller rejoindre les autres au self car il avait une question à poser aux filles mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans la confidence.

-Ok, lui répondit James, si tu découvre ce qu'elles ont, tu me dis ?

-T'inquiète, lui dit Lukas, on se retrouve au self !

-A toutes !

James, accompagné de Luke, Emmy et Clarke, quitta le gymnase et prit la direction du self. Lukas, quand à lui, alla voir les filles. Il attira leur attention et leur demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Et ne me faites pas croire que tout va bien, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'un truc ne va pas bien !

-C'est par rapport à ce soir, lui répondit Katty

-Je stresse à mort, j'ai peur qu'il découvre tout et que vous n'ayez encore plus de soucis que vous n'en avez déjà...

-Et c'est ça qui vous donne ces têtes d'enterrement ? Se moqua Lukas, aller, venez, les gonz ! Les autres nous attendent ! Et moi, continua t-il en passant ses bras sur les épaules des jeunes femmes, j'attends de jolis sourires sur ces petits minois !

Les deux jeunes femmes affichèrent alors de larges sourires, sans pour autant se défaire de ce stresse qu'elles ressentaient. Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent à la table, ils remarquèrent que James, Emmy et Clarke étaient en pleine discussion intense.

-Nan, le meilleur, c'est certainement le tout premier ! Dit Clarke en regardant Emmy

-Je préfère le second, je le trouve plus chouette ! Lui répondit cette dernière

-Oula ! Fis Lukas en arrivant, la question fatidique du meilleur Star Wars ?

Au regard complètement perdu de James et à ceux amusés des autres, les trois derniers arrivants comprirent qu'il s'agissait, en effet, de ce fameux combat. Et cette fois, les deux jeunes femmes avaient embarqués le pauvre Soldat dans leur histoire.

-Écoute ça, Lukas : James n'a JAMAIS vu UN seul SW ! Même pas UN ! Crisait Emmy

-Mec, sincèrement, on va te faire mater tellement de film pendant ta formation que tu vas balancer les phrases d'accroches des types lors de tes missions maintenant !

Les membres du groupe se mirent à rire face à la réaction de James vis à vis des paroles de Katty. La tablée semblant être moins énervée et nerveuse, les jeunes gens se mirent à parler « films-qui-ne-fachent-pas », comme les appelait Clarke. Arwen et Katty participaient activement à la discussion mais les deux garçons, à savoir James et Lukas, remarquèrent qu'elles étaient toujours nerveuse. Lukas comprenait qu'elles puissent l'être, par rapport à ce qu'elles lui avaient dit. Mais James, lui, ne savait pas ce qui tracassait les deux amies.

-Bon, fit Luke, il est 18h30 passé, je vais vous laisser. Je dois réviser pour demain.

-Je vais y aller aussi, dit Arwen, je passerais prendre un truc à grignoter tout à l'heure. Je viendrait si vous êtes encore là !

-Je vais y aller aussi, dit James, je dois aussi réviser la physique pour demain... A plus tout le monde !

Les restants saluèrent ceux qui partaient, puis reprirent leur discussion. Luke et James prirent la direction de leurs chambres. Arwen marchait en retrait, perdue dans ses pensées. Arrivé devant sa chambre, le Soldat salua son compagnon de route puis entra. Il alla se doucher puis se changea et mit une tenue plus agréable pour la soirée. Il s'installa sur son lit et soupira, en pensant au cours de physique qu'il devait revoir pour le lendemain. « Ça va jamais m'être utile, ces trucs, pour ma mission... » C'est en soupirant encore que le Soldat attrapa son livre de cours et commença à le feuilleter. Finalement, le chapitre l'intéressa plus qu'il ne pensait. Et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, parce que sa nuque lui faisait mal et qu'il commençait à avoir faim, il vu qu'il était vingt heures passées. Il ferma son livre, en ayant placé une feuille de cours pour retrouver où il s'était arrêté, puis il se leva. Il s'étira et se dirigea vers sa porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il pris la direction du self, en espérant encore y trouver de la nourriture. Il arrivait au moment où le personnel d'entretien ramassait la nourriture restante. L'un des agent rigola en voyant le Soldat arriver.

-Eh, bien, vous devez avoir un gros examen en physique pour arriver tous au moment où on ramasse ! Se moqua gentiment l'agent

-Désolé, le cours est plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît !

-Sert toi, mon garçon, il faut prendre des forces pour bien étudier !

James attrapa une pomme et une orange, remercia et s'excusa auprès de l'homme et retourna dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, il entendit une autre claquer. Curieux, le Soldat regarda discrètement qui pouvait sortir de sa chambre. Il remarqua deux Recrues qui quittaient leurs chambres et se dirigeaient vers les chambres éloignées. Il se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient bien aller faire, à une heure pareille, dans d'autres chambres. Mais il se désintéressa des deux Recrues pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il alla sur son lit, mangea sa pomme, tout en continuant de relire son cours de physique « Demain, promis, j'écoute ! ».


End file.
